Jealousy, Turmoil and Love
by insert witty
Summary: Taito. Graduation is creeping closer and so is the prom. Taichi's desperate for Yamato, but there's only one problem: the blonde isn't single.


Disclaimer: 

ThatGirl: I do not own Digimon. Satisfied? ^_~

People who actually care about disclaimers: Very.

A/N: Sooo… Here I go with another fic… ^_^ And it's taito. With pinches of sorato for now, but that'll probably change soon… Please read!

**Jealousy, Turmoil and Love **by ThatGirl

**~chapter one~ **

"My love for him is deeper than the depth of despair it makes my heart fall into. Sounds corny, I know, but it's true."

Tai hurried down the seemingly endless corridors of the school. He finally reached his locker, and opening it and taking his books, he slipped a small note into the locker next to his, as casually as possible.  
Oh, well. No one was around anyway; they had probably already gotten into their classrooms. Something that Tai was very aware of that he should have done too. 

He closed the locker and sprinted the last short distance to his next class.

"And you see, here," Mr. Hasegawa said, excitedly scrawling a few new numbers and flourishes on the board, "that if you _divide_ _pi_ with the circle's _area_, and _then_ place the coordinates _here_…" The teacher stopped for a moment, looking up at Tai, who just closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late." 

"Oh, I'm just glad you showed up. I was just about to show the class here how this formula works and then…"

The class went back to listening to Mr. Hasegawa's enthusiastic talk. Tai was lucky it was his class he had been late to. The math teacher was always very nice and indulgent with delayed students, as long as they didn't let it become a habit.

Tai swiftly got himself to the seat beside Matt.

"Have I missed anything?"

"Umm, nope. Not anything that I would be able to explain for you later, that is. I get zilch."

Tai shook his head.

"How can you have such a good grade in maths? You always claim that you don't get anything."

Matt shrugged and went back to paying attention to Mr. Hasegawa, his face perfectly blank. Tai shook his head, but nonetheless, turned to his head forward to try and comprehend the impossible formula as well. It was rather hard, though, with Matt sitting there right beside him. He'd never change seats, no, but it was just as if the very presence of him made Tai unable to tear his thoughts away from him, like if he had some magical aura around him or something…   
Tai shook his head. The finals in math were tomorrow, and he _had to_ pass it.    
  


When the lesson had ended, the two went out of the classroom.

"You've got chemistry now, right?" Matt asked.

"Yep. And you're off to music?"

Matt nodded. After knowing each other such a long time, they knew the most of the other's schedule by heart.  

"So, see you at lunch then."  
"Yeah", Matt said, and then he was off to his next class. He didn't bother to pass his locker, because he knew he didn't need anything but a pen for music class. And the math books he could just as well carry around. They weren't that heavy.

Tai, though, had to go get his chemistry books.

"Hi, Tai!" a voice that Tai recognized as Mimi's yelled. He turned, and saw the girl a few metres away.

"Hey", Tai greeted back. He opened his locker.

"You know what? I've got this great plan to get you and M-mmph!" Tai quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't shout it out to the whole world!"

Mimi, and the other DigiDestined, including the younger ones, knew what Tai felt for his best friend. Minus Sora of course. Matt's girlfriend, who almost everybody knew had been cheating on him with some guy at a party. No one apart from for Sora, and that guy of course, knew his identity.

Tai was relieved that his friends didn't have a problem with the fact that he was gay, but worried about that they now seemed to be determined to get Matt and him together. 

Mimi looked slightly hurt for a second, but her expression changed rapidly.

"I'm just so excited!" she continued, adjusting her voice into a whisper. "I know just the way to set you and Matt up!" 

Mimi squealed happily and giggled, her eyes pleading him to ask her about her 'plan'.

_She's certainly excited about whatever she's been cooking up…_ Tai thought.

"So, tell me."

"Well, you know that graduation is coming closer and closer by ever little _hour_ that goes…" She nudged Tai's arm. "And graduation means there's a prom…"

Tai froze at the spot. 

"No way!"

"Oh, you haven't even listened to what I have to say yet!"

"Whatever it is, the answer is going to be No!"

"Come on, courage boy…"

Tai was very aware of his blushed cheeks when he answered. "No. He doesn't like me that way."

When he had first admitted to himself that he liked Matt, his love had been a thing that made him smile. Now, when Sora had Matt, it made his heartbeats rasp and ache. 

"How on earth do you know that?"  
Tai glared at her and her eyes softened immediately.

"She doesn't have anything that you can't give him. In fact, I think it's the other way round." Mimi said kindly.

Tai sighed.

"Do whatever you want. He's never going to like me anyway."

*****

"Lunch! Finally!" Tai licked his lips. He was in a much better mood now than before. "I'm hungry…"

He and Izzy (who he had had the last lesson with, as the young genius had been transferred to a higher grade) made their way to the table where they spotted their friends already eating.

Matt looked up from his tray and then moved a bit to the side, trying to make room for Tai and Izzy. Izzy politely sat down to the right, so that Tai would be the closest to Matt.

"So, Matt. Any new love-notes in your locker yet?" Mimi asked in a way that could've passed for a joke.

Matt shook his head, nonchalantly, but not being able to hide that he was looking slightly uncomfortable.

Tai was wearing the same expression. The notes in Matt's locker had not surprisingly, also been one of his friends' idea. All he wondered was why Matt didn't acknowledge them.

Then Sora came into the cafeteria. When she saw them, she smiled and waved.

"Hi you guys!" she greeted as soon as she had walked over to them. Sitting down on Matt's other side, she took a bite of her sandwich. Matt draped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze, both of them smiling. 

Tai's jaw clenched and tried to smile as well, but it probably looked more like if he'd just eaten a bowl of maggots. He forced himself to stay another five minutes, but then the dull pain in his heart began to develop into a horrible headache and he had to leave.

Now, he was standing in the boy's locker room. No one was there, and there was about twenty minutes until anyone would be, as the next P.E class was in a half an hour.   
Tai raked a hand through his wild hair, closing his eyes to fight the tears.   
He wouldn't be able to go on like this forever, he knew that. But he didn't want to do anything about Matt's relationship with Sora either. The blond seemed happy with her, and all Tai wished upon Matt was for him to be like that… Happy. Even if that meant that he, himself, would _die_ of heartbreak.  
Tai just wished he knew if Sora loved Matt the way he deserved to be loved. Because, well, why would she cheat on him if she did? The fact that she had been drunk when she had done it didn't matter to Tai. All that did was if she truly loved him. 

*****

Matt finished his lunch quickly, only about two or three minutes after Tai had gone. He had removed his arm from Sora's shoulder and was now sitting quietly by the table, half listening to his friends' chatter. They were discussing the prom at Friday night. Izzy and Mimi were going together, Joe didn't have a date yet and they didn't know about how Tai would go. Matt would of course go with Sora. But the latest time, her kisses had seemed to 'cool off' a bit… Matt still loved her and so, but… it just wasn't the same anymore. 

And those notes too! Matt resisted the urge to groan out loud. He hated when people toyed with him like that. The notes' words were wonderful and he had to admit that they sometimes warmed his entire soul, but they weren't true. They couldn't be! No one could ever love him like that, right? Not even Sora. He felt ashamed to be thinking that way, but the latest time, she had been acting somewhat different towards him. He couldn't say how exactly, but it was there, and it made him doubt what they shared… 

And in the back of his mind, there was a spark of something new towards a certain someone… Oh, how he wished those notes would be from---

"Yeah, I do too. What do you say, Matt?" Sora elbowed him playfully, her cherry coloured eyes shining. Matt instantly remembered why he was dating this wonderful girl. He still loved her, whatever weird feelings might have popped up beside that fact. And he knew she loved him too. Probably the greatest feeling he'd ever experience. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. Me too," Matt said, having absolutely no idea what they were talking about. 

"Uh-oh, Sora, I think your boyfriend's bi," Mimi said quite cheerfully.

"I didn't know you thought Josh Hartnett was a sexy hunk, Matt," Sora kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Oh. Uh, Oops," was the most intelligent thing Matt could come up with as that moment. Not really caring about that remark (having known for quite some time that he _was_ bi and not seeing any problems in that fact), he laughed a little and then went back to his previous distant state, thinking… still not being able to tear his mind away from them, that 'certain someone'…

A/N: Aww, c'mon… Please write a review! 


End file.
